Gray Colors
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: Blind!YugixYami One-Shot Yugi attending Yami's art class. They get to know each other through their artand while they are talking Yami finds out more about Yugi.


Everything has a color.

Just take a look outside and I believe you will at least see two different colors. At least! Even feelings have their own colors. Luck is green, happiness is yellow and sadness is either black or blue. No one can say why it is that way. No one knows. The world is full of millions of colors. Just open up your eyes and draw yourself your very own wonderland!

A life without colors would be unbelievable for Yami Sennen. His life was full of bright colors and optimism. He loved his life, he lived his life. His crimson eyes shown brightly with passion and tenderness. He was happy when he was able to draw alone. Not caring what he was drawing or with what. He loved it anyway! He couldn't imagine a day or even an hour without seeing the beautiful azumarin of the sky or the wonderful orange of the sun. The young man would probably go insane!

Yami sighed and looked down at his current artwork. He wasn't that content with it. He was supposed to draw a lion but his 'lion' looked more like a dog with a real bad-hair day! Animals weren't the best things the young artist could draw. He loved nature and always found it easy to draw people, but animals weren't in his league. Everyone else around him worked on their own artworks quietly and either listened to music or talked to their partners. Unfortunately Yami never had a partner but he didn't mind. He was quite alright alone. His teacher walked to every student and observed their art while helping them with the details and colors.

Yami was happy that he was able to go to this school. The Domino School for Arts was a pretty expensive school, but that wouldn't have been a problem. For a fact Yami's family was rich. The only problem was that Yami's parents weren't that fond of the idea that Yami wanted to go to an art school. They actually wanted him to take over their company but they knew that they couldn't force Yami so they wanted him to be happy. The young man loved this school. He found friends, who also loved to draw. The only thing that was missing in Yami's life was his 'Other half'. His grandma explained it to him when he was so young that he couldn't even reach the sink without help. She always told him how every being had an other half. The part which would complete him. His one and only. His muse and his lover.Yami feared that he would never find his other half. All of his friends seemed to find the right person to spend eternity together but him? He had no clue. He knew that being impatient wouldn't help but why is his soulmate needing so fucking much time?

"Listen up, students!" Their teacher suddenly called and Yami looked up confused. His eyes widened slightly. Next to his teacher stood the probably most beautiful being in the whole, wide world. Big, amethyst eyes shown brightly and with so much happiness that everyone automatically started to smile. It was impossible not to! A soft smile was adorning the soft lips of the petit man. His lips had the color of pink rose petals and his skin was as pale as porcelain. Yami couldn't keep his eyes from the thin form of the little angel with the star-shaped hair. Black jeans and a violet shirt were laying tightly around his body.

"May I introduce you your new classmate. His name is Yugi Mutou. He lived in Tokyo before he moved to Domino City. Do you maybe want to tell us a bit about yourself, Mister Mutou?" The small man nodded and smiled: "Well, like Tanakashi-sensei already said, my name is Yugi Mutou. I am 17 years old. I lived in Tokyo my whole life but my parents are actually from Egypt. I love drawing, especially mythical creatures and humans. I hope we will all get along and just so you know...", Yugi smiled brightly, "I am actually colorblind." Everything went silent, until one student asked loudly: "Colorblind? You mean like you can't seperate red and green?" The petit man chuckled and shook his head: "No,I can see no colors. I have achromasia. For me everything is only gray."

They all gasped shocked. How could someone live without seeing any colors and then be a good artist? Yami starred at the new student in shock. He couldn't understand this little guy. Yugi looked so carefree and his eyes were shining with a bright passion and happiness. Yami wanted to get to know him... No! He needed to get to know him!

„How about you sit down next to Yami Sennen?" The teacher asked the small artist and Yami lifted his hand so Yugi would know where he needed to sit down. Yugi smiled gratefully and nodded: „Of course!" He walked up to Yami and smiled a beautiful smile. Yami smiled when Yugi sat down next to him. „My name is Yami but you probably know that already!" He introduced himself. Yugi smiled back: „Hello, Yami! I hope we will get along well!" Yami thought happily:„I bet we will..."

„Now please continue with your work." The teacher said and sat back down. Everyone around Yami and Yugi immediately started to work again and Yugi pulled a sketchbook and a pencil out of his bag. Yami quietly watched him while Yugi opened the sketchbook and gasped quietly.

He didn't believe what he was seeing! Drawings in the wildest colors, creatures with scales like rainbows, nature in the softest colors and people with the most alive look you could imagine!

Yugi looked up when he heard his new partner gasp but Yami fastly looked back down at his drawing. The small man chuckled softly and whispered: „You know... I don't mind if you want to look at my drawings..." A blush of embarrassement spreaded on Yami's cheeks and he stuttered: „R-Really?" Yugi shook his head and smiled: „Iget this looks quite often! Here!" He slid his sketchbook over to Yami. Yami smiled slightly and opened the book. A quiet gasp escaped his lips again. Beautiful drawings of colorful animals, mythical creatures and nature shone brightly in the greatest colors. „H-How?" He looked up and back to Yugi. The petit man chuckled softly: „How can I explain this... The world isn't just one kind of gray for me! Blue is a darker gray than yellow and red is brighter than brown. I learned what color what gray is! That's how I am drawing! I hope that was at least a bit understandable!"

Yami nodded: „Yes, I understand it now! It's just... How can you be so amazing?" Yugi blushed in a bright red: „A-Amazing? M-Me? How?" Yami also blushed lightly: „W-Well... I never got to meet a person before, who is colorblind and I think it's quite amazing how well you can live with your uhm.. disability!" Yugi smiled softly:„I am not seeing it as a disability! I know that I can't live my life like every other person but it's not like I can't see at all! I know how colors look! I wasn't born colorblind!" Yami tilted his head confused: „You were not?" Yugi shook his head and looked down: „No, I lost the ability to see colors in a car accident. Iwas driving home in a taxi and the driver wasn't driving very well...long story short he crashed into another car and I became colorblind!"

Yami gulped: „I-I am sorry... I didn't mean to make you remember that time! It was probably horrible!" Yugi smiled softly: „You don't have to apologise! You did nothing wrong!" Yugi pulled back his sketchbook and began to doodle on a free page.

Yami tried to go back to his own work but he couldn't stop staring at Yugi. Yugi was quite amazing. He really was! Yami couldn't believe how well Yugi was doing. From the outside you couldn't even see Yugi's misery! His eyes were shining in a bright violet, but when you looked into them closely you could make out even more colors. Blue, pink, lilac and even a bit red. His eyes were sparkling like two circles cropped out of the universe! Yami wanted to get to know Yugi. He wanted to learn more about him. He wanted to talk to Yugi. He wanted to laugh with Yugi. He wanted to make Yugi laugh. He wanted to make memories with Yugi.

Yami was sure... he has found his partner, his angel, his beloved, his other half,

... his muse!


End file.
